


Scandalous Behavior

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (it's moira... it's all dubious), BDSM, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/F, Gags, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | MicroficFareeha 'dates' Moira to get back at her mother





	Scandalous Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Fareeha Amari was a sight to behold.

Moira had never seen another woman look quite so beautiful on her knees. There was something about how strong she was, the power lying in wait within the curves of her muscles. Yet she wasn’t using any of that strength right now. No. She was kneeling on the floor at the foot of Moira’s bed, the perfect picture of subjugation. It was intoxicating to have this much control over someone so dangerous.

Moira teased the leather tongue of the riding crop in her hand over Fareeha’s tawny skin; over the slope of her shoulder and towards the center of her chest where her collarbones came together. There was a line of silver saliva dripping from Fareeha’s lips that were stretched over a black ball gag, passed her chin, and down the length of her neck. It glistened in the pale overhead lights.

Black straps traversed the planes of her body, molding over her muscles and framing her feminine curves. Brass rings and studs connected the network of leather together. Fareeha’s breasts were bare, exposed for Moira to view or touch at her leisure. Straps hugged her rib cage, cinched her waist, and circled her inner thighs. Best of all they bound her wrists together behind her back, compromising the use of her arms entirely.

Fareeha had her head respectfully bowed but she chanced a glance up, catching Moira’s gaze with her golden-brown eyes. There was something dark in her stare, almost hateful. It suited her.

Moira was under no illusions about why they were together. It wasn’t because Fareeha loved bondage, or riding crops, or ball gags, or sinking to her knees and staying there. She didn’t mind these things, otherwise they wouldn’t be in this situation, but she certainly didn’t love them. No, Fareeha was with her for one reason and one reason only. Ana.

Fareeha hated her own mother so much, she subjected herself to Moira’s whims just to get back at her. She was understandably bitter about being in the dark for all these years, left to think that her mother was dead. It had all been an elaborate ruse, one Fareeha – Ana’s own flesh and blood - wasn’t deemed important enough to be made privy too.

So Fareeha went out and did the one thing she knew would infuriate her mother in kind. She got in bed with Moira, a woman Ana thoroughly hated. Her intentions were painfully obvious from the moment she sent Moira a message saying that she was coming to Oasis on ‘business’ and would like to meet.

Moira was too busy being amused to be insulted by the whole thing. She loved every second of this. She loved having Ana Amari’s daughter under her thumb. She loved taking her out to all the black-tie affairs that the magistrates of Oasis were invited to. She loved having Fareeha on her arm, dressed to kill with her shirt collar undone and the lipstick stains from Moira’s kisses marking up her throat.

Of course, it was all for show. Fareeha didn’t actually like spending time with her. She always rolled out of bed after sex, unwilling to stay and cuddle. She didn’t sleep over or spend the night unless she had to. She didn’t ask Moira out on any dates, and rarely accepted the ones that Moira offered.

The few times they went out together it was always public outings to mind numbingly expensive restaurants that paparazzi stationed themselves in front of hoping to get pictures of celebrities eating pizza, or gallery openings with photographers in attendance who would post their pictures of the evening online for the world to see. Anything where there would be evidence that would make its way online and show up in image searches attached to Fareeha’s name. Anything that Ana would be able to find if she went looking.

Moira pushed the limits of what was acceptable behavior, knowing it was precisely what Fareeha wanted. She was entertained by this little game and more than happy to play along. She never kept her hands to herself, always touching and grabbing at Fareeha’s body. She was fast and loose with her kisses, always wearing a dark or vibrant shade of lipstick so the marks would show. She was shamelessly promiscuous, ready and willing to back Fareeha against a wall in order to kiss her, lick her skin, grind against here where people could see.

The more scandalous their behavior, the more Ana would be horrified when she heard about it. Perhaps it was a cruel thing for Fareeha to do to her own mother, but who was Moira to judge? Besides, it was too fun to stop.

In return for all the effort Moira put in out in public, Fareeha put in equal effort in the bedroom. She never seemed quite thrilled with the requests, expression hardening at the sight of things like posture collars and cuffs or a nine tailed flogger. She never said no, though. She had a few limits, reasonable ones about bodily excretions she wanted nothing to do with and permanent harm or scarring she wouldn’t allow. Almost everything else was fair game though, much to Moira’s delight.

“A mhuirnín,”

Moira stroked the tip of the crop over one of Fareeha’s bare breasts. The leather tongue kissed her nipple, laving over it affectionately.

“What would your mother say if she could see you now?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
